


Kagune Cuddles

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Gift for heroesfly.

Kaneki really didn’t know how it happened. He planned to keep Hide out of his life, to keep him from finding out he was a ghoul and to keep him from getting involved. And yet…

“Are they squishy?” Hide sat beside Kaneki on the bed and curiously poked Kaneki’s back. “Or slimy? What if they’re slimy?”

“They’re not slimy.” Kaneki sighed. He rolled over so Hide could no longer poke his back, but Hide went to tickling his stomach instead.

“Come on, Ken,” Hide whined. “Let me see them.”

A few weeks earlier, Hide showed up on Kaneki’s doorstep, simply proclaiming they were having a sleepover and didn’t give Kaneki any room for argument. That was the first night in so long that they slept beside each other. It felt like he went home. From that point, Hide wormed his way back into Kaneki’s life. His clothes were draped all over Kaneki’s room and he even set up a gaming system in the living room. Sometimes he played it with Hinami.

It wasn’t long before Hide confronted Kaneki about what he feared most. It wasn’t anything like Kaneki expected. He wasn’t expecting acceptance. He wasn’t expecting care and love and _comfort._

“ _Ken_.” Hide was pouting up at him. “Let me see your cool, slimy tentacles.”

“…tentacles,” Kaneki scoffed. “They’re not tentacles.”

“Except they totally are.” Hide laughed and kissed Kaneki’s cheek.

Kaneki groaned. “They’re not.”

“Then show me and prove it.” Hide grinned cheekily.

“You’re impossible.” Kaneki glared, but it held no weight. Hide already won.

Kaneki shook his head in disbelief and pulled off his shirt. It was painfully orange and definitely one of Hide’s. He didn’t want to ruin with his _tentacles_. Or – god forbid – what if he got _slime_ all over it? The horror.

He sat with his legs crossed and felt Hide shift on the bed behind him, probably trying to get closer. Kaneki took a deep breath, then slowly started to release his kagune. It always felt like such a relief, such a release, when he let them out. They felt light, they always did, but Kaneki rested them down on the bed anyway.

“Wow.” Hide said. “They’re really cool.”

Kaneki peeked behind him and saw Hide reaching out tentatively. His fingertips brushed Kaneki’s shoulder. Kaneki stiffened, then slowly relaxed as Hide gently pressed his whole palm against his back.

“It’s okay,” Hide assured. “Let me know if I can continue.”

“You can.” Kaneki answered immediately, still feeling a bit nervous. But… it was just Hide. Hide, who cared for him. Hide, who loved him. Hide, who would never try to hurt him.

Hide hummed, his hand moving down just a tiny bit. Hide leaned forward, tucking his chin against Kaneki’s shoulder. His other arm wrapped around Kaneki to hold his hand. Kaneki squeezed his hand gently and Hide squeezed back.

“They’re not going to bite, you know.” Kaneki tried to laugh away his nervousness and thankfully, Hide joined him.

“No, really?” Hide snickered. “I might though.” He suddenly chomped down on Kaneki’s shoulder.

“Oh my god.” Kaneki pushed on his forehead. “Detach, you hopeless creature.”

“Never!” Hide licked Kaneki’s cheek. It was slobbery and noisy and Kaneki jerked away with a yelp.

“You’re ridiculous.” Kaneki fell over on his back and Hide pounced on him, grinning.

Kaneki caught Hide’s hands in the air and keep him away at an arm’s distance. “I’m loveable,” Hide remarked, making gross kissing noises.

“Ugh.” Kaneki slowly lowered him down to his chest, shaking his head.

Hide laughed. “See? I’m irresistible.”

Kaneki’s kagune were still out, and though it was a little uncomfortable to lay on his back, he felt better that way. He could see Hide’s face and his reactions up close. He could see the way his eyes lit up when Kaneki hesitantly reached towards him with one of the red limbs.

Hide kept still, seeming to be almost mesmerized by the kagune curling around his bicep. Kaneki smiled and constricted it slightly, showing Hide how much control he had over it.

“Can I touch it?” Hide finally asked, staring wide-eyed at the muscle.

Kaneki nodded. “Yeah.”

Hide grinned, reaching with both hands. “ _Woah_. They are _squishy_.” Hide rolled it back and forth between his two hands.

“Is it as slimy as you thought it would be?” Kaneki asked.

“Yep.” Hide felt the texture of it more. “It’s kind of scaly too. Like a snake. A really big snake.”

Kaneki rolled his eyes and retrieved his limb from Hide’s grasp. Hide simply sat back and put his hands on his knees as he stared at Kaneki hopefully.

“Okay. I think – I really think – they’re super cool. And I totally love them.”

“You love them?” Kaneki’s lips twitched.

Hide grinned. “Well, I love every part of you, so…”

Kaneki flushed and reached towards Hide. “Is this okay?” All four of his kagune hovered around him.

“Yeah.” Hide wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. He rubbed Kaneki’s back and snuggled against his shoulder. “Thank you for the kagune cuddles.”

Kaneki snorted, carefully curling his kagune around the both of them. “You’re welcome.”

“Hey, Ken? How does it feel to use your kagune? How does it feel to have it touched?” Hide touched the base of Kaneki’s kagune as he asked.

“It feels weird. It’s not like if you were to touch me somewhere else. It feels the same, but sort of distant somehow. It’s really dulled.” Kaneki rested against Hide, feeling oddly relaxed. “So that feels kind of nice.”

“Yeah?” Hide continued to inspect his kagune.

Kaneki leaned against him and continued to enjoy the sensation. Hide held him close to his chest, arm wrapped around him and rubbing his back or his kagune. Kaneki sighed and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Hide spoke again, but Kaneki heard him as just a faint hum. Then he was guided down horizontally and felt something brush across his forehead.

~ <3 <3 <3 ~

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

Kaneki awoke to fingers buried in his hair. Hide was playing with it, making it stand up all over the place, and generally looking pleased with himself.

“What time is it?” Kaneki groaned, squinting his eyes at the bright light in the room.

“It’s almost noon,” Hide said cheerfully. “You slept for a really long time.”

Kaneki rolled over to be closer to him, but something felt kind of weird. Looking at his surroundings more carefully, he could see a red limb draped over Hide’s waist and three others placed in odd positions on the bed.

“What the fuck.” He was too tired to deal with it.

“Looks like they don’t disappear unless you make them, huh?” Hide patted the one on top of him. “They’re warm. Also you kicked all the blankets of the bed. Or threw them. Or something.”

Kaneki groaned again and Hide laughed.

“It was really cute, I swear. You starting make all sorts of weird noises and then they were gone. Then you made some more weird noises, because apparently I wasn’t giving you enough cuddles, then you pretty much rolled on top of me.”

“Did I really do that?” Kaneki cracked open an eye and saw Hide grinning.

“Absolutely. But there’s more.”

“Of course there is.” Kaneki shook his head.

“You see, you rolled on top of me, then you started mumbling. Now, I’ve never heard you sleep talk before, so I was kind of curious if I could prompt you.”

“Oh really? And what did I say?” Kaneki mused.

“Oh, let’s see. I think you said something along the lines of: ‘I love my beautiful boyfriend, Hide. He is so perfect. As a matter of fact, I definitely want to use my fabulous barista skills and make him a nice coffee to go with his breakfast when I finally wake up’.”

“Really? I said all that?”

“Yes.” Hide nodded vigorously. “I think you did.”

“Well then I guess I should get up and make you coffee then, shouldn’t I?” Kaneki sat up and stretched, sighing. “But I think you missed a part.” Kaneki kissed Hide, smiling.

“Ah, yes. How could I forget?” Hide grinned. “I promised you I would give you all my loving attention for your hard work and effort. After my stomach stops growling.”

“Naturally.” Kaneki snorted, retracting his kagune back into his body as he stood.

“Oh wait. One more thing.” Kaneki raised an eyebrow when Hide reached out towards him. “I think you also said you would give me a piggyback ride to the kitchen.”

Kaneki sat back on the bed and waited for Hide to climb onto him. “Your chariot awaits, my love.”

Hide giggled and clambered up, draping his arms over Kaneki’s shoulders. He rested his head on top of Kaneki’s after kissing the crown of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kaneki held Hide’s knees to make sure he was secure on his back and wouldn’t fall off. Then he carried his ridiculous boyfriend to the kitchen.


End file.
